


Earned It.

by Forceghostlissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Chess, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Relationship(s), Rey Needs A Hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/pseuds/Forceghostlissa
Summary: A  Reylo one shot based on the song Earned It by The Weekend.





	Earned It.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. Take it easy :)

“You know I can take whatever I want.” 

“I’m sure you could. But that would be cheating.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and moved a piece forward, his finger resting lightly on its head. He wasn’t sure this was the right move. Then again lately, he wasn’t sure about anything. He stared at the board before finally removing his hand. He was never very competitive, but when it came to her, he was determined to win. 

“Hmmm.” She stared at his piece. It was a good move, but she could see where he was heading and wasn’t going to let him win this time. Rey had only just learned to play chess, and so far he had beaten her every time. This time the stakes were higher. If she didn’t win there would certainly be consequences. 

“Were you planning on making a move or do you forfeit already?” He was beginning to look bored.

“You wish, I’m trying to decide whether I should drag out your suffering or end it quickly.” 

He rolled his eyes again, he seemed to be getting good at that. She knew she was dragging things out. Finally, she picked up her knight and moved it across the board. 

“Check”

“Interesting.” He mumbled. Now he was stuck. On the one hand he had a few moves left, but, on the other she could potentially counter all of them. He looked up at her and nearly stopped breathing. She had taken her hair down and was combing it out with her fingers. He had never seen her with her hair down and the sight was beyond anything. She shook her head slightly and he could smell the sweetness of her from across the board. She smelled of rain and flowers mixed with earth. It was the smell of home. 

“Hello? Beeeeennnn. Are you still in there?” she waved her hand in front of his face. He quickly swatted her hand away.

“I told you not to call me that.” This time it was her rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry, Supreme Leader.” She chuckled slightly. She certainly knew how to distract him. She was needlessly flirty. After all, she already had his heart, she didn’t need to try. 

“So, when I win” she started. “How are you going to pay up?” 

“I told you, it’s your choice. That was the deal. And if I win you know what I want.” 

She gave an exasperated sigh. She did indeed know what he wanted. She on the other hand had no clue what she was going to ask him for. Though it would be a few more moves before either of them would have to pay up. 

He made his move. It wasn’t a very smart move and he knew it. She knew it. But he had already planned on letting her win the minute she took her hair down. His mind already going over the possibilities of what she would ask for. They both looked at each other. There was enough tension in the room that they both seemed to be holding their breath. 

She looked at him curiously. He seemed to be giving up, but he wasn’t the type to give up. If anything, he was planning something. 

She moved again. He had no moves left. He looked up and smiled. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat.

“Check mate.” She whispered. His smile didn’t falter. 

“Well it took you long enough, you finally beat me” 

It was too easy. He could have easily won but he didn’t, he let her have the victory. 

“What are you planning Ben?”

“There’s that name again, you know if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were doing it on purpose”

“Speaking of doing things on purpose” She rose from her seat on in the Falcons cockpit. They had set up the board between the pilot and co-pilots seat. She could almost imagine him really sitting there instead of across the galaxy, probably sitting on that ridiculous throne. “You let me win, why?” 

“You’ll see” he rose as well and stepped around the board. He was close enough that she had to craned her neck up to meet his eyes. He reached down to lace his fingers through her own. She glanced down at the sudden contact. He had never actually made an attempt to touch her, not since Ahch-To. 

“So, what is it your heart desires?” he whispered, his eyes focused so intently on her, on her lips. He slowly brought her hand to his lips kissing it softly. He could see the bewilderment in her eyes. He was well aware of the effect he had on her. It was the same she had on him. 

“I......I don’t actually know” She hadn’t actually thought she would win and honestly had no clue what to ask for.

“May I give you something then?” he wasn’t sure she would take him up on his offer, but he certainly wanted to try.

“I suppose..... that will work” she hesitated briefly before smiling.

“Perfect” he smiled one last time before the bond broke and she was alone. For force sakes he had a way of making her impossibly confused and happy all at the same time. She supposed that he would eventually pay up. He hadn’t broken a promise yet and she was sure he wasn’t going to start now.

She glanced out the window, it was nearly night time, they had been playing for well over an hour and she could feel the ache in her body from sitting for so long. With a resigned sigh she made her way back to the captain’s quarters. It was too early to sleep but she really didn’t have anything better to do. As she lay against the pillows her mind wandered to what he could possibly give her that she would want or need. He surely had the ability to give her anything, what with the massive empire he had at his disposal. But there wasn’t a single thing she wanted to ask for. At least not something he would give her. She decided that thinking on it further would only annoy her and give her a headache, so she closed her eyes and drifted off to the sound of rain splattering on the outside the ship.

Bens shuttle crept forward silently. He was nearly there and a complete nervous wreck. He hadn’t told her the truth. He wasn’t on the Supremacy, wasn’t siting in his room. She had asked but he could bring himself to tell her the truth. He wasn’t sure how she would take the news, but he would surely find out in a matter of minutes. He reached forward and disengaged the hyper drive. The stars that were previously a blur of silver and white suddenly popped into view. The planet before him was just as he remembered. Green and wet. He didn’t care much for the rain, but he knew she had chosen this planet because of the green. She didn’t like sand and after being away from it for so long she had no desire to return.

He flew as low as possible, trying to stay under the radar so to speak. It was night time, but he had no idea if she was playing attention to her radar or not. After a few minutes he finally saw it. The hunk of garbage she had made a home out of. His father’s ship. He landed in the clearing, trying to get as close as possible to the Falcon in an attempt to shorten the amount of time he would be in the rain. His stomach was doing nervous flips, his palms sweating. What if she said no. If after all this time she didn’t want him to come home. What if it was too late now. He had already deserted the First Order. There was no turning back now. He was a traitor. He silently crept down the ramp of his shuttle and moved though the rain to the Falcon. He remembered everything about this ship. Including where the release was for the ramp.

Rey bolted awake at the sound of the ramp creaking open. What the force was going on and who was trying to come aboard. She didn’t bother turning on the lights, whoever it was she was going to sneak up on them. She moved silently along the wall, watching, listening for the sound of the intruder. And then, she saw him. He wasn’t wearing the mask, the cape, or even his gloves. He was dressed simply in a shirt and slacks. His hair was wet. He must have just gotten out of the shower. The force sure had strange timing. He didn’t notice her at first. He seemed to be looking around for something. Something she couldn’t see. He wasn’t moving, instead he reached his hand out and slowly placed it against the haul of the ship. She stared in shock. He had never been able to see her surrounding before, this was not a force bond, this was something else. 

“Ben?” she questioned, as she moved slowly forward. He turned to face her, his eyes were wet she could see the tears that threatened to fall.

“Ben can you see your surroundings” he didn’t answer at first. Then that dazzling smile crept across his face and she knew. This wasn’t a force bond he was here.

“Ben!!” her body reacted automatically, and she threw herself across the space that separated them. He stepped back in surprise before he wrapped his arms around her. “What are you doing here?”

“Delivering your prize, you earned it after all.”


End file.
